


worthless

by nottay



Series: ten words challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Scratching, Suicidal Thoughts, iwaizumi loves oikawa, iwaizumi wins the best boyfriend award, oikawa is still sad, tw for scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottay/pseuds/nottay
Summary: oikawa had never felt so worthless
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ten words challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738852
Kudos: 73





	worthless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tzvkki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzvkki/gifts).



“haha i guess i got scratched by something when i was helping my sister in the garden,”

“oh dear!! you should be more careful, oikawa-kun!” 

“ i will be! thank you ladies, i have to get to class,” oikawa replied as he waved at them watching them walk away. 

god, these excuses are getting hard to come by

he turns to bump right into a surprisingly muscled wall, wait-

“iwa-chan!”

“what the fuck was that shittykawa. a ‘scratch’, your whole fucking arm is scratched, with nail marks. have you been telling you therapist everything? have you started doing it again? i’m coming over tonight.”

oikawa couldn’t do anything but go along with what he was saying, he would finally be able to get it all out, to someone he really trusted and knew wouldn’t leave him. 

\-------

they both knew no one would be home, as his sister was in tokyo on a business trip, taking her son with her. they walked up into oikawa’s room and changed into more comfortable clothing, for oikawa that was iwaizumi’s sweats and hoodie. 

iwaizumi had already begun getting the blankets fixed on the bed, just how they liked them. he just had to grab one thing from his bag, scratch ointment. 

once iwaizumi had settled in, he motioned for oikawa to come sit in his lap. 

“come here tooru,” 

oikawa was there, where he belonged, in an instant. 

iwaizumi began to apply the ointment, as he spoke, 

“when did you start again?”

“when i was elected student council president,” iwaizumi knew oikawa would tell him why, he just needed a second to gather his thoughts, “i asked myself who i was living for, and i realized that it wasn’t anyone i wanted to live for, i felt helpless, hopeless, and worthless,”  
iwaizumi had finished applying the ointment on oikawa’s arms and had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, making oikawa feel that there was no where else he wished more to be, ever. 

“i just felt, so fucking worthless, and i did the only thing i felt i could control,”

iwaizumi had him in his arms now, oikawa had started crying. 

“thank you hajime, i know how much it hurts you to see the marks,”

“do not even think about apologizing, i just want you to talk to me, so you don’t feel the need to make them, tooru, i love you so much,”

“oh, hajime, i love you so fucking much, i don’t know what i would do without you here, i wouldn’t be here without you,”

“shittykawa..”

“sorry, sorry, habit,” 

when oikawa snuggled in, iwaizumi knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
